


My Favorite Genius and National Icon Are Pining and Oblivious, Narrated by Natasha Romanoff

by superfandomqueen



Series: Tumblr Works [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint and Sam TRY to help, Clint and Sam are dumb, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dates, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Kissing, M/M, Mom and Dad get together, Mutal Pining, Natasha Knows What She Is Doing, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov is a Matchmaker, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: Steve and Tony are in love. Clint and Sam get together. Natasha likes to set up her friends.





	My Favorite Genius and National Icon Are Pining and Oblivious, Narrated by Natasha Romanoff

**Author's Note:**

> In my defense, I wrote this over a year ago. And I was just getting started. That is my only defense.

When Tony stumbled into the kitchen, Steve handed Tony a mug of coffee. Automatically taking the mug, Tony mumbled, “Thanks, Steve.”

Steve’s face lit up like a Christmas tree.

Natasha rolled her eyes, they were so in love with each other and oblivious to it. Natasha was getting sick of this, she wished they would get together already. Not only were they perfect for each other, they were head over heels and the pining was going too far.

* * *

The elevator’s doors opened up at Clint’s floor.

“I was wrong, the two of them getting together was not as easy as it seemed.”

Sam looked surprised, “Did you, Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, just admit you were wrong?”

Natasha gave him a glare, “I’m not often wrong, this is a one in a billion chance.”

“Don’t piss her off by questioning such things, Sam,” Clint advised him. Looking at Natasha, “Does this mean you’re going to help us get those two idiots together?”

“Yes. What is your plan?”

“Well-“

* * *

The plan was for Sam and Clint to go on a double date with Steve and Tony, without telling the latter that it was a date. Natasha was watching them from afar.

“What movie do we want to see?” Steve asked, looking at the selection.

“American Assassin,” Clint responded immediately.

“What?! American Assassin is not romantic, you need to see a romantic movie or a Disney movie that freaking works!” Natasha scolded Clint across their comms. Sam slapped him upside the head.

“Uh…what about Beauty and the Beast?” Tony offered, Clint and Sam gave him an odd look. He shrugged, “It’s a classic.”

* * *

Spying on the double date was…how do you put it? Aggravating, at the very least. Sam and Clint started making out and Steve and Tony sat awkwardly beside each other. This in all honesty, was going terrible.

Which made it a hell of a lot more entertaining for Natasha, she was more focused at the two sets of dopes, who were both in love and oblivious about. Or in other words, Sam and Clint were falling, and Steve and Tony had already fallen. Entertaining and irritating for Natasha.

 

* * *

“Belle and the Beast are one of the best Disney couples, possibly only second to Rapunzel and Flynn,” Tony quietly rambled under his breath.

“Tangled is really good, but I do enjoy Belle’s relationship with the Beast. She’s the only one he’s been able to open up to,” Steve commented, quietly leaning closer to Tony. Tony gave him a surprised look, then nodded, after all it was true. Tony just didn’t know Steve had watched Tangled already.

* * *

Sam was –surprisingly or maybe unsurprisingly –an excellent kisser. Sam bit Clint’s lip and pulled on it.

_Maybe they were getting too into this, but…._

Clint’s hand slid down onto Sam’s very nice and perky ass and squeezed. Sam moaned lowly –still getting shushes from other people in the movie theater –and let Clint explore his mouth.

* * *

Steve heard Sam’s moan, his face went red. Tony smirked at him.

“Awww, little Stevie is embarrassed,” Tony teased, wearing a shit eating grin on his face.

“Shut up, Tony,” Steve grumbled, hunching his shoulders.

Leaning forward into his space, Tony challenged, “Make me, Steve-o. I bet you’ve never kissed anyone.”

All rational thoughts left Steve’s head as he crashed his lips against Tony’s. Tony let out a gasp, opening his mouth, Steve took advantage of it and stuck his tongue into his mouth, mapping it out. Tony melted into the kiss, his hands grasping Steve’s shirt in a tight hold.

Pulling back, Steve mumbled, “You’re not the first person I’ve kissed.”

* * *

Natasha was almost ready to claim victory, but Steve decided to panic and run. So, he hopped over Tony and ran out of the theater, leaving Tony staring in shock. Tony slumped in his seat, seeming to have lost the interest he held for the show previously.

* * *

Yes, Steve had been avoiding Tony for the last week and a half, but he wasn’t about to admit that to Natasha. Especially when Natasha was looking at him like he was a hunk of meat. Actually, it was less showing in her expression and body language of hostility, more in ‘joyful’ smiles turning dark looks glaring into his back.

 “Hey, Steve! Are you going to the gym? Do you want a sparring partner?” Natasha asked, smiling. SMILING.

“No, I’m good, Natasha,” Steve assured her.

“I’ll come along anyway. I should do my chin ups.”

He was a man and he could admit that Natasha Romanov aka THE Black Widow scared the living crap out of him.

Once they were in the gym, Steve was wrapping his hands when Natasha pinned him against the wall.

She glared, “You are avoiding Tony.”

“No, I’m not,” Steve replied too quickly.

“You’re also in love with him.” It was a statement, not a question.

“Yes…no…uh…yes…”

“You are going to go tell Tony that. Now.”

Steve gave her a look, frowning, “He doesn’t feel the same way. I screwed our friendship up by kissing him!”

Natasha glowered. “You didn’t screw up your friendship by kissing him, you broke his heart by running. Now, you are going to fix it or I will hurt you in a way you can’t even imagine.”

Steve took her at her word.

 

* * *

Steve reluctantly got off on Tony’s floor. Walking around slowly, he looked around for Tony, finding him on the couch curled up in blankets.

“Hey, Tony,” Steve called out, awkwardly standing in the middle of the room.

Tony glanced at him, his eyes rimmed with red. “Hey, Steve. What do you want?”

“I-uh wanted to talk to you about the other night.”

“What about it?”

Steve sat on the edge of the couch, a few feet from Tony. “Uh…well, Natasha threatened me in a very terrifying way to tell you how I feel. With her, I think if I don’t follow through…” Steve shuddered slightly, glancing at Tony in hopes for a smile or something, but got none in return. “But yeah, I’m sorta in love with you and I don’t want that to screw up our relationship, because you are really important to me. So yeah… I’m just going to go now.”

Tony caught his wrist, “Don’t you dare. I didn’t get to say my part.” Steve sat down again, “I’m in love with you, too, dumbass.”

Steve looked at him.

* * *

Natasha smirked, looking through the grates of the air duct seeing her favorite national icon and genius getting it on. Finally, they were together and so were Clint and Sam. Her first two goals of getting her friends someone to date was complete. Now, Bruce and Thor were the only ones left. She crawled off to another part of the buildings. Natasha was happy they were together now, but she wasn’t going to listen in. Thank you very much.


End file.
